Upon the rapid progress of information technology, it is said that the demands of home delivery service have been expanding by transfiguration of communication, such as an Internet, between consumer and merchant.
For example, a consumer can shop on virtual Internet shopping mall established on the Internet web site by personal computer and orders merchandise to be delivered to him/her.
When the merchandise delivered, the consumer pays the amount of money by cash.
However, the consumer needs to have exact amount of money to pay at a door when the merchandise delivered. It could happen that if he/she doesn't have cash at that time and the payment cannot be settled then.